Wafers are generally used as a foundation for building semiconductor devices. During the process of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, the wafers might be damaged. For example, foreign particle contamination or other pollution, area defects, or the adverse sheath may occur on the wafers.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.